Resident Evil: Survival
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: Tis about a group of people from ff.net trying to survive Raccoon City. Who will die and who will live.
1. Our First Meeting

Authors Note: Welcome to my second RE fic. There are a total of eight characters. We all are different kinds of people and I don't know half of these people so I'm going to do my best to make the character the way the person wanted them. If you want to be in it It's still not too late. Just review saying you want to be in it and you'll appear in the next chapter.  
  
Oh, yeah to those who didn't give me an age I picked one myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm giving up on the whole disclaimer thing. I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
Resident Evil: Survival  
  
Chapter 1 First Meeting  
  
Kay, I'm going to introduce each character one by one and we all are going to meet in the end of this chappie so here is our first character. Oh yeah this is to some of you, your not going to start off with the weapons you asked for. You're going to start with some weird weapon then get it the next chappie.  
  
*Rachel 'Jet' Schneider*  
  
Rachel jumped away from what seemed to be another walking dead, 'Zombies yeah great.' Rachel held onto her black hat and scanned the area for someone. She hugged onto her clash T-shirt and felt like scolding herself for wearing sunglasses when it was too dark to see, 'Yeah, nice going Rachel, wearing sunglasses when it's already too dark and looking for your little bro.' Rachel sighed for calling herself by her name, she didn't like being called Rachel. She always liked the name Jet way better, maybe because it made her feel taller maybe. She was only about 5 foot tall person.  
  
"Josh! Josh where are you?" Jet sighed in the mood to kick herself in the ass, she was twenty-eight and lost the only family she had left. Josh was her seventeen year old brother who left for school and didn't come back. Jet smiled as another zombie slowly inched it's way closer to her and she waited for it to be close enough. Then she took out her baseball bat and watched it's head fall to the floor with the rest of it.  
  
Jet ran away from the zombie and found a door, a weapon shop. Jet smiled hoping the person who owned this place was going to be nice enough to give her a weapon. Maybe a shotgun. Jet always had a thing for shotguns.  
  
*Jermy ???????*  
  
Jermy stood looking outside the window of the house. He saw zombies outside and knew he was going to die if he stayed in his house, 'If only I had a weapon. A god damn weapon then I would leave the house.' The only thing he had found was a hunting knife but how much could it help? Jermy sighed again debating whether to leave the house or wait for someone to rescue him, 'If only I had a freaken gun.' Jermy sighed again knowing that he could very well shoot and have amazing aim. In video games there wasn't a game he couldn't beat that involved shooting with a gun.  
  
Jermy finally decided to get out of this town. He grabbed the hunting knife and ran out of his house trying to get somewhere before he died. Jermy smiled, he wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world but knocking these zombies down were a lot easier then he thought. Jerry found a zombie with his head missing and hoped who ever did this was still around, he turned his head hearing some voices and saw a weapon store to his right. He figured that was the best place to be in a time like this.  
  
*Julianna 'Jewel' Duristeen*  
  
Jewel bit her lip as she peered down the roof of the two storied building. She looked over at her mother who was now on the floor with the gaping hole in her stomach with the zombie next to her. Jewel stepped by her mother and picked up the magnum, the almighty Customized Excalibur Magnum, 'Oh yeah stealing from your dead mother.' Jewel bit her lip again as she stared at the blank face of her mother. Jewel just turned her head sharply not wanting to look at her again, she figured that she might have deserved this...  
  
Jewel took her mothers ammo finding it in her small pouch on the pants, 'Damn Jewel, what the hell have you gotten yourself into. Your a sixteen year old girl wearing black denim jeans and some sweatshirt you found!' Jewel shook her head sharply focusing her mind on a way to get out of here alive. She figured the plan as to run like hell and if anything got in her way boom! She smiled to herself thinking that this seemed easy enough but an old saying popped into her head, "The easy way isn't always the best way."  
  
Jewel cursed to herself for thinking that and ran down the stairs. She dodged the zombies hoping to save bullets to when she really needed it. Jewel ran down the block trying to figure out a way to get out of the town. She sighed but down across the block she saw a weapon store and people were still inside it. Jewel ran to the weapon store hoping that the people were still alive.  
  
*Darrly Flowers*  
  
Darrly looked at the little three year old girl who was slowly inching her way towards him. Darrly held his Mk 23 SOCOM and debated to shoot the girl or not, 'God shoot the damn girl. She's no longer human!' Darrly turned and ran away from the alley trying to forget the girl. Darrly ran into a smaller alley and lied there for a while. He put down his bag which held his M4-A5, M9-bayonet and enough ammo hopefully to kill an army of undead worriers who want to eat people.  
  
'Hell, I came here to relax, have some fun because I'm a twenty-four year old dude who's done a hell of a lot of army crap.' Darrly held up his Mk 23 again as heard the sounds of shuffling feet and waited. He saw a man and Darrly was sure he was human, "Hey hey."  
  
Darrly smiled as the man came closer to him but then he noticed something about him. His face was normal but his eyes were blank and he was drooling. Darrly held up his gun and shot blowing up his face. Darrly sighed and stood back up from his brake and put his hand through his short brown hair, he then picked up his stuff and just jogged by them again trying to save ammo.  
  
Darrly turned over and saw a girl, maybe around eighteen or sixteen. From the way she was walking he was sure she was alive because she was also holding a black magnum. He saw her walk into a store and Darrly looked up to see what kind of store, "A Weapon Shop." He ran after her hoping to not be alone with this battle of Zombies.  
  
*Matt Stinchcomb*  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Matt cursed to himself again as he watched from inside his car, 'Why didn't I just go with him, STUPID!' Matt had a chance to leave town before all this happened to visit his grandma but he decided to stay. Matt wondered if his parents knew about what was going on the heavenly Raccoon City. Matt had tried to run away by going into his car but realized that his car wouldn't start.  
  
'So now I'm stuck with only my shorts and shirt.' Matt was freezing but right now he was more scared then cold. He knew what they were when he first saw one but still, just because you know what it is doesn't mean it should exist.  
  
'Kay that's it I'm tired of just staying in this crappie hell hole, I'm getting out of this car now.' Matt jumped out and made sure all zombies were as far as possible. As he ran he saw a fire extinguisher and ran over to it planning to use it to spray the zombies if they got to close.  
  
Matt found the weapon he was using quite useful. When he sprayed the zombies they would just keep walking the direction they were going right when he sprayed them. So he smiled thinking screw them! Matt looked at the row of buildings and saw a weapon shop and smiled thinking, 'Yes, finally something good is happening.'  
  
*Tikku Kasumi*  
  
Tikku held her daggers close to her as she ran down the street away from the zombies. She smirked to herself thinking that this was fun with the adrenaline going through her right now, 'Plus these zombies are too slow.' She smiled again as she ran away from more of those zombies wanting to eat her.  
  
Tikku focused again knowing that she was too young to even be here, 'God damn it, I'm only fourteen and fighting the living dead with a GPA of 3.83.' Tikku looked down the block and cursed to herself, the road was blocked, 'Maybe some soldiers will fly down from helicopters and save me. Yeah and on of them is my age and we fall in love- '  
  
Tikku cursed to herself for day dreaming at this place. She looked down the block and saw a weapon store with the lights on. Tikku ran for it thinking that this had to be perfect, 'Yes, the only thing I don't have to worry about is tripping on the way there.'  
  
*Leo Chase* Heh, this is me, Leon and Rebecca are my favorite characters so I took the names.  
  
Leo felt weird standing alone in the church, 'Mom and dad are zombies and I locked them in a different room but how long could I live? I mean I'm not that strong, just that fifteen year old church boy who doesn't know shit about survival.'  
  
Leo looked down the aisle and sat down ready to break down in tears. Leo spent most of his time praying but he felt right now that this was pointless. Leo sighed thinking that he should leave the safety of the church and make a run out of the city. Leo felt like he should but he felt like he should find a weapon first. Leo searched through the closet and found something, a sledge hammer.  
  
Leo smiled to himself feeling like there was more hope in the massive hammer then praying. He grabbed it and ran out of the church thinking that this was his only chance of survival. After making it through twists and turns he ended up in front of a shop. A weapon shop.  
  
Leo stepped inside seeing people.  
  
*Ravvie ?????*  
  
Ravvie felt weird in the place he had found as a sanctuary. It was a very scary women's underwear shop. Ravvie of course searched through them looking for "weapons." Luckily though he had found Marui Beretta M92F Military model (hand gun). The gun he found only had two extra magazines for it but he felt safe enough.  
  
Ravvie stood hoping that the front windows were not really made of glass because he would always see a zombie walking by now and then. Ravvie knew there was a back door that led to an alley that led to other back doors to a bunch of stores. Also he knew that one of the doors led to a weapons store, 'Should I go, it's not like I'm going to survive staying here and waiting for a zombie to just break down the door. Damn it, I'll rather die trying other then staying here. Maybe this is like a movie, I mean zombies are just outside. This feels like a movie, so maybe I could just find a hot girl then this would be a movie.'  
  
Ravvie shook his head fiercely blocking out the thoughts that he had in his mind. He got up and then saw himself in the mirror, 'I'm a seventeen years old wearing a black long sleeved sweater and blue denim jeans who's about to fight zombies. This has to be a movie.'  
  
Ravvie ran out the back door surprised at how no zombies were outside the door. Oh well, at least I could raid the weapon shop. He stepped at the back of the shop and smiled as he opened the door.  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys, I hoped you like. Here it is and please review tell me if you liked or you want me to change something. Kay, plus it's not too late to be in this story unless it's the last chapter. I plan to make at least ten so yeah. 


	2. We Meet

Authors Note: Hi, thanks for the reviews and get ready to welcome our new characters. Oh, because I got soooooo many new characters I'm drawing a line here. I'm sorry though. I just can't have too many characters because then the rest of us gets' mentioned less. Sometimes I'll say I'm looking for a new character so you still might have a chance to be in it.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my mind, unless my mind is Resident Evil I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
Resident Evil: Survival  
  
Chapter 2 We Meet  
  
*Jared ????????*(a/n:Oh, I'm so sorry, when I was checking my list it turned out I skipped you by accident. Sorry so yeah, please, if you want I'll make this up to you.)  
  
Jared ran out of the high school figuring that it was too dangerous, 'Man, the school's infested with zombies. At least I found this.'  
  
Jared smiled to himself as he held his Magnum Revolver, in a way he just found this thing but he treasured it instantly, 'Maybe it's because of the Love and Destiny craved on it.  
  
Jared's mind started to drift as he thought about who could have left the magnum on the ground. He smiled to himself brushing his hand through his shot blond hair. Jared turned around again looking at the school, 'God, I was planning to leave this school this year and got to collage but...'  
  
He looked down thinking about a girl he had met about a week ago, "Sherry Birkin." Jared laughed to himself thinking about that the young twelve year old girl he had met a while ago. Jared figured how much of a crush he might have on her and he prayed that she was okay.  
  
Jared was surprised at how long he had been walking and didn't realize it. He looked up and smiled as he stood in front of the door to a weapons shop. He went inside it smiling for an odd reason but surprised at how scared he didn't feel.  
  
*Jason Storm*  
  
Jason smirked further to himself as her ran down another road watching the zombies move stupidly towards him, 'Man, how dumb are they, I mean are zombies smart in anyway?'  
  
Jason ran down another couple of steps wondering where he was going exactly, 'Hell if I know, I mean I don't even know what part of the town I'm in.'  
  
Jason sighed to himself thinking that if he ever gets out of this he's going to do everything he wanted to do and settle down, 'Yeah, but what's your chances of living through this. You don't even have a gun or weapon for crying out loud. I mean all you have is your steel-toed boats and camo pants. Oh, don't forget your black tank-top. God, wearing a tank- top in this weather. It's freaken cold.'  
  
Jason looked around again wondering if things could get better and he smiled to himself as he said, "Speak of the devil."  
  
Jason saw a weapons shop. It seemed like people where inside, 'Please let those be people or I'm screwed as hell.  
  
*Brian a.k.a. Liquid Goku*  
  
Brian looked at the house which was on fire and started muttering to himself, "Damn them, how could Umbrella live with themselves, I mean look at this. Shit, first they did this to a small town and didn't even know it. Now, look, it's a city. A freaken city, let's see them make it out of this."  
  
Brian felt bad enough about the fact that all these people had died but there was something good going to happen to them, 'Yeah, the end of Umbrella. See ya.'  
  
Brian smiled to himself thinking that when Umbrella was finally gone he could settle down and live a normal life. Brian started to jog shooting the zombies if they got to close with his Assault Rifle and he had a magnum plus a shotgun if they got too close.  
  
Brian turned his head sharply when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He stared and noticed the guy was holding what looked like a magnum and walking to a weapons store. Brian chased after him not wanting to go in a war alone.  
  
*Rob a.k.a. Ryu*  
  
Rob held the full length katana sword as he saw a zombie coming closer to him, 'God damn, at least there stupid. I mean, if they were smart this would completely suck ass'  
  
Rob smirked as he chopped off another one of the zombies heads off. He was surprised since the sword had belonged to his Roommate who most likely was dead. When he had seen zombies outside he knew he had to get out of town so he grabbed for the only reasonable weapon they had which was a Katana.  
  
Rob ran through an alley and dodged the weak attempts from the zombies to become some kind of snack. As he ran down another fleet of stairs things started to bother him on how he was going to get of this town, 'Yeah, let's just go to the airport and book a flight our of here.'  
  
Rob scolded himself for thinking that and continue to ran until he saw a block of stores. One of them caught his attention. It was a weapons store and he ran thinking that his chance of survival might be on the other side of the door.  
  
*Zachary 'Zane' Miles*  
  
Zane looked around again as he hid in the library as he continued to sketch, 'Why the hell am I drawing, zombies could just come inside and could me. God, should I just run, I mean there's an ax for fires on top of the fire extinguisher that I could use to protect myself but, could I survive. I mean I know how to use a gun, hell I could use a sword and I don't even know if I could use an ax the proper way.'  
  
Zane gave a sigh and decided to get out of the library. He grabbed his backpack stashing his sketch book quickly and ran out noticing that all the zombies had a chance to do was turn before he was too far from range. Zane smiled at the thought that he didn't have to use the small ax against any of the zombies.  
  
Zane found a small area where zombies weren't stalking and decided to rest there, 'Nice going Zane, I mean your lost and alone plus daddy is off somewhere right now. Isn't he lucky....'  
  
Zane hated himself right now unsure why and decided that after this he needed some aspirin. As he ran from more zombies something caught his eye. A weapons store that had lights on, 'Should I go in there. I mean take a quick peek see if it's safe or not and if it isn't shut the door and run out of there. If it is well.... Yay?'  
  
Zane walked over to the door and opened it carefully.  
  
*At The Weapons Shop*  
  
The weapons shop stood empty until a girl around the age in her late twenties stepped in. She held a baseball bat and flicked on the light switch finding the shop empty, "Great, just great, god... couldn't they have left a weapon for me."  
  
As the girl muttered to herself the door which she just came in opened up revealing a man around his early twits. The girl looked at him and said, "Who are you? My name's Jet."  
  
"Jermy. My name's Jermy."  
  
None of them said a word after that, they just looked around for anything that could be a use to them until a girl around the age of sixteen came in and said, "What, damn who the hell are you guys."  
  
"Oh I'm Jet and he's-"  
  
Yet, another person stepped inside a man about twenty-five with short black hair and a broad shoulders came in and said, "Wow, I hoped people were in here but not this many."  
  
The rest of them shrugged and were about to say something when the door opened showing a kid about twenty step in and said, "Thank god people are in here. God there are zombies out there and-"  
  
Before he could say the rest of his sentence a girl about fourteen wearing glasses came in and said, "Is this where people who were able to survive come? God please tell me that there is a helicopter coming in?"  
  
Jet tried to answer her but then a kid who looked like a church boy walked in. Jet was really getting frustrated and said, "God why is every one coming in here?"  
  
Darrly tried to answer her but the back door opened showing a kid who was seventeen and holding a handgun come in, "Wow, I never been so happy to see a group of people before."  
  
When the front door opened Everyone looked up to see a kid about sixteen step in holding a Magnum look everyone with a shy look. He was about to say something when the door opened and a man in his twenties stepped in.  
  
Tikku looked and said, "Wow, is there some sigh out there that says survivors come in here?"  
  
Leo nodded and said, "Gotta, or else this is some miracle."  
  
Right when miracle stepped in a man in a solider outfit stepped in holding a bunch of guns came in and said, "Wow, how many of us are in here? How long have you guys been here?"  
  
Everyone paused for a minuet wondering if anybody was going to come in all of a sudden a person holding a katana sword stepped in. Nobody gave a response to him and then came a kid with a backpack came in.  
  
Everyone didn't say anything until Jewel said, "So, who are we?"  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, second half was pretty stupid -_-. I know oh well, still sorry I can't have anymore people be in here for a while. Thanks, please review ^_^ 


	3. Idea For Escape

Authors Note: Hey, I'm sorry for the lack of updates with this story, it's just not easy to write, I mean I'm trying to remember all of these people and who they are -_-. Whatever, someone suggested about relationships and there are people who does seem like a good match. So please tell me if it's okay to pair you up with someone. I promise nothing too far though, just like a kiss or a "I really like you." Please answer this questions!!!!!!! I REPEAT ANSWER THIS QUESTIONS!! It's just that I hate it when I ask a question and no one answers it. Here's a list of people I want to pair up:  
  
Jewel and Jared or Ravvie: In my opinion though it would be cuter with her and Jared.  
  
Jet and Darrly or Ryu: In my opinion Jet would be better with Darrly.  
  
Tikku and Leo  
  
Disclaimer: Well, no one likes me. The people who made Resident Evil are loved, well by me. So, if no one likes me and someone loves them do the math. Or logic..... whatever -_-  
  
Resident Evil: Survival  
  
Chapter 3 Idea For Escape  
  
*Ceja (pronounced Se-ha) Darnoc*  
  
Ceja looked around at the bodies or the zombies as they lied down on the floor of her familles restaurant. She looked at the dinner she was making, 'Why doesn't bother it me I mean I'm about to eat and people are dead on the ground.'  
  
Ceja grabbed her Polaroid camera and started to take pictures again. She had taken pictures before when zombies first invaded her restaurant, 'Yeah, it killed father and he killed mother, and then I had to kill...'  
  
Ceja fought back the stinging of tears and went back to cooking her dinner, 'I'm I going to ever get out of here? I mean there's plenty of food to last me a while but I just can't stay here with these dead bodies. I mean I'm the one who killed them and that doesn't bother me, nor them being in here it's just that, that this place stinks!'  
  
Ceja thought deeper and got her food ready.  
  
*At the weapons store*  
  
Jewel broke the silence by asking "So, who are we?"  
  
Eye's started to wonder until the girl with the clash T-shirt, wearing a hat and sunglasses said, "My name's Jet. Well, it's Rachel but I prefer Jet, well.... I'm twenty-eight and I guess I could say I'm looking for my little bro. Josh, he's seventeen and he just went to school and didn't come back."  
  
The person next to Jet went next, he was 6'1 who had an even build, "My name's Darryl, I'm twenty-four and in the Australian Infantry Commando, and I'm in the United States for some cross training for the airforce. I came here because I had some down time and now I wish I didn't."  
  
The person next to Darryl who was about 5'6" and had short black hair went next, "My name's Leo Chase, my dad's a pastor at the church about three miles down. My mom helps out too big time with them, me will with my parents I'm not all that Christian. I don't know any quote from the bible and I barely get it."  
  
After Leo the girl wearing glasses who stood a little above five foot went next, "I'm Tikku, ummm I also go by TK, and fourteen. Well, I don't know where the rest of my family is. We were leaving town and then zombies attacked. We got separated running away from them. I think they said we should head towards the police station."  
  
Following the line of pattern was the person who was semi-bald and a long sleeved black shirt, "I'm Ravvie, seventeen, and was with my friends when a zombie attacked us. I hid in one of the stores close to here, and that's where I found this hand gun. I have no idea where my family is in this town."  
  
Next was a man around twenty with blue eyes and brown hair went next, "My name's Jermy, I'm twenty. Don't really have much to say."  
  
The next up was a man at 6', "My name is Rob, but I also go by Ryu. Call me whatever, I'm twenty-five, and this katana sword was my roommates. I have no clue what happened to him."  
  
Right by him was a girl wearing blue jeans, and a black jacket she found, "My name's Julianna Jewel Duristeen, call me Jewel. My moms dead, don know about my dad and should I care. There's only one way to survive, and that's only really relaying on yourself. This magnum, it was my moms, she threw it at me before she died.... So life isn't fair. Look outside to prove it."  
  
Next to her was a kid about 5'10" and with short blond hair was next, "My name's Jared, I'm sixteen. I found this magnum at my high school, it has love and destiny carved on it, ummm yeah ... when I came home my family was gone and I came here after some running."  
  
The person next to Jared wearing clothes with writing on them, "My name's Zayne, my dad's at a business trip, lucky.... Well, I'm seventeen and I guess the thing I want most is to get out of here.  
  
Next to Zayne was a man who wore a commando outfit but more of a khaki color instead of green went next, "The name is Brian, I'm twenty-one and all I'll really say is this isn't the first time this happened."  
  
The next person who was next gave Brian an odd look so did the rest of them but the rest ignored it and said, "My name is Matt Stinchcomb, I'm nineteen and I should've left town when I had the chance to visit my grandmother. That's where the rest of my family went and I live alone, I mean not with them."  
  
The last person next to him wearing cameo pants and a black tank top said, " My name is Jason Storm, I'm twenty-five and in the military."  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a while and no one really said anything until Tikku took a step around and tripped finding a switch, "Hey, guys look, I wonder what it does?"  
  
Jason gave the young girl a slight tap, "Go, press it."  
  
When Tikku pressed the switch a portion of the floor opened up and revealed a hidden staircase. Jermy stared down and said, "What do you guys this is down there?"  
  
Jewel stared at him and said sarcastically, "Maybe there's some hidden tunnel that takes us to the Bahamas and we could be happy."  
  
Darrly gave an odd defeated look and went down the stairs first still keeping the weapons he already had with them. Darrly walked down the hallway looking to see if anyone followed him and was surprised to see only a few people.  
  
Jared, Jet, Ravvie, and Rob took small steps following him carefully. Darrly saw at the end of the tunnel was a door way and inside was one of the most beautiful scenes in the world to them. The room had guns hanging all over the place.  
  
Rob stepped back and said, "I'll go get everyone and tell them there's guns here."  
  
(a/n: Kay, everyone gets there guns and plenty of ammo at this part, do you really want me to do all that listing of telling people in a story on which weapons they got. Please understand that one of the hardest parts to writing this story is doing all that listing crap. Hopefully I don't have to this again. I'm just going to list person and the weapon they got.)  
  
Zane Miles-Rail Gun, Hunting Rifle, and a Crossbow.  
  
Rob or Ryu-Hunting Knife, Katana Sword, and a Desert Eagle.  
  
Jason Storm- Military Issue .45 colt  
  
Brian-Magnum, Shotgun, and an Assault Rifle.  
  
Ravvie-The same handgun he found in the underwear store and a Crossbow.  
  
Jared-The magnum he found at the school with love and destiny carved on it.  
  
Tikku-Some daggers, Assault Rifle and a normal 9mm handgun.  
  
Matt Stinchcomb- Tommy Gun  
  
Darrly Flowers-H&K Mk 23 SOCOM, M4-A5 with an ACOG 4x scope plus and M-9 bayonet.  
  
Jewel Duristeen-The customized magnum she took from her mother that was meant for women.  
  
Jermy- M-16 and 9mm handgun.  
  
Jet Shneider- Remmington Shotgun.  
  
Leo Chase- 9mm because that's the only thing people trust him with.  
  
Ravvie felt a sigh of relief come over him now that they all had a strong enough weapon to help them out. As he felt to calm down now a question hit him, "How do we get out of here?"  
  
Zane shrugged and replied, "Hey, Tikku, didn't you say your parents told you to head for the police station."  
  
Matt agreed and said, "Yeah, it should be safe over there. I mean all the police officers with guns and stuff. I mean..."  
  
Brian then said, "Kay, then let's go to the police station."  
  
Everyone felt a small chance of hope come and they all left the small weapons store to head towards the RPD.  
  
Authors Note: Done with another chapter. *people cheer* So sorry this took a while. Well, I have to update my other fics so good luck. But review cuz I need this questions answered.  
  
~Should there be relationships in the fic? 


End file.
